Cry Angel Cry
by theangelhasfallen
Summary: 17 year old castiel Novak has been bullied his entire life due to his beauty, his sexual orientation or his intelligents. He lives in a falling down house with four of his siblings and a absent, drunk father. He then starts to fall for his handsome bully, dean Winchester. What's going to happen next?


It was a sunny day in Kansas city. Birds were cheaping, squirrels were running and there was not a cloud in the sky. However, not everyone was enjoying this lovely day.

Castiel Novak was crammed into his fathers tiny Taurus on the way to school with his siblings Michael, lucifer, Gabriel and Anna.

Michael was the oldest at 22 with dark brown hairs, serious blue eyes and a personality to match. His twin brother, lucifer, was the polar opposite of him, with his light blonde hair ,ice blue eyes and a constant smirk plastered on his face. Anna was next at 20 years old with flowing red hair, grey eyes and a fiery personality. Gabriel, 18 with golden eyes that sparkled with mischief and honey coloured hair that stopped just above his sholders

However, the most stunning out of all the Novaks was the youngest, Castiel at only 17 years of age. He has ocean blue eyes , raven black sex hair, that never lay flat , porcalin skin that had no blemish or mark on and a toned, muscular running body. People stared as he walked by and many envied him. He did not bransish or show off his beauty, due to his shy and slightly strange personality, yet kept it hidden in his old raggidy hand me downs and thick rimmed glasses, that framed his face.

stepping out the car, castiel grabbed his torn rucksack, threw it over his shoulder and sighed forlornly and stood next to Gabriel. Ahead of him was cas's own personal hell. He was picked on and hated by just about all of his class mates (apart from two), either because they were jealous of the way they looked or they envied his smarts (one thing castiel Novak wasn't is stupid).

'Goodbye squirts' lucifer called out of the side window 'try not to get beaten to death, yeah cassie?'

Castiel rolled his eyes and waved the car away, and started to walk forward with Gabe on the left of him. Gabe nattered endlessly on about how hot he believe this chick called Kali was and cas had just zoned out Completly.

'Right so see ya later cassie, I've got a gurl to woo! Wish me luck, even though I don't need it!' Gabriel exclaimed, before spinning round on one foot and sauntering off to find his friends, his bright green jumper disappearing into the swarms of students.

Cas was left alone, with no protection. Head bowed down he silently darted to his locker in an attempt to try and ward off any unwanted attention.

It didn't work...

'Look why we have here boys!' Alister drawled in his nasally voice 'a little faggot'

he smiled castiel, reminding cas of a snake about to kill it's prey. Cas looked around desperately. There was no escape he was surrounded by about five boys, all leering at him

'P-p-p-please alister l-l-l-leave me a-alone' castiel internally cursed his stutter

'aaaw, s-s-should we leave the little p-p-princess alone?' Dean Winchester mocked in a condescending time

castiel didn't think even have time to react before winchesters large fist came in contact with his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

desperately blinking, cas tried to hide the tears that we trying to escape from his azure eyes from the bullies.

Winchester spat on him, covering his already tattered clothes with white, bubbling saliva.

'See ya at lunch Novak' dean said, before turning away and sauntering back up the corridor, followed by his cronies

Cas dashed to the bathroom, holding in his tears until the stall was locked. He sat on the toilet and wept.

Tears ran down his face, causing his glasses to fog up. He took them off and cleaned them, before taking several deep breaths to calm himself down and then exited the bathroom.

Wandering down the deserted corridors, he found his lesson (history, yawn!) and entered the classroom.

Nobody bothered to even look up at him, as the teacher snapped at him for being late. That is apart from one person: dean Winchester. The asshole was smirking at his disheveled appearances, red eyes and runny nose.

Castiel glared at him, before calmly taking his seat, which was unfortunately in front on dean (just his luck).

'He nice look Novak, red really is in fashion these days' dean whispered

castiel ignored him and tried to concentrate on the teacher, who was droning on about immigration.

'Stop ignoring me Novak, I know you can hear me.' Dean playfully sung 'come on angel , talk'

'I would, but you are just insignificant' castiel muttered under his breath, knowing dean couldn't hear him

'What you mumbling about faggot' dean hissed, his playful tone gone as he leaned across his table to grab castiels dark locks and pull them back

'n-n-nothing' castiel stammered 'I Swear, I-i-I'm sorry...'

dean released him and cas massaged his scalp from where strands of hair had been ripped out. Dean ignored him until the bell rang.

when cas was reaching down to grab his bag he heard dean wisper

'just wait till lunch Novak'

* * *

DEAN:

'stupid Novak' dean muttered under his breath as he marched out the class room, thinking of all the things he was going to do to him at lunch

He spotted his friends, who were outside smoking and drinking and started slowly moving towards them

Dean doesn't even really know why he is friends with them, they are rude and bullies, but meh they are popular.

He plonks himself down next to Crowley, grabs a cigarette from him and puffs on it silently.

his mind starts to wonder, dreaming about blue eyes and dark hair. Ergh, why the hell was Novak in his head? Stupid prissy bitch that didn't even fights back

lost in thought, he did not even realise that castiel was walking past their table, his arms entwined with a red headed lesbian named charlie, until his friends started nudgng him.

'Winchester look over there at Novaks new girlfriend' Gordom wispered over to him

'don't be stupid Gordon you know that red headed slut only likes pussy' Azezel said in a monotone voice, rolling his yellow eyes

Dean looked up and watched as Charlie hugged Castiel and walked away, leaving castiel to pull out a huge book and sit down at an empty table, not realising they were there as his back was turned.

'watch this' Gordon said as he picked up some slimy macaroni cheese and lobbed it at the back of castiel head. The cheese got caught in castiel dark, raven hair and started to form clumps of coagulated fat.

Dean watched as castiel whirled his body around to conforont whoever chucked the food at him. He saw cas's eyes widen as he realised who threw it.

Before he could even get up out of the bench, everyone on deans table threw food or rubbish, covering him completely and laughed cruely at him.

His own jade green eyes connected with castiel and saw betrayed and hatred burning within them.

Deam opened his mouth to apologise, but castiel stood and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

CASTIEL:

castiel got up and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the bullies and into the bathroom.

He could feel cold, congealed lumps of food sticking to his back, face and clothes. He hurriedly stripped off his ruined Harry Potter jumper, scrubbed his face that was covered in muli- coloured sploges of tomato soup and humour and wiped down his skiing jeans with a piece of toilet roll.

Anger boiled to the top of him and he kicked the toilet stall. He regretted that immediately as his big toe burst into flames.

Digging out his phone he texted charlie to tell her what happen

*From angelblade- some ass holes just threw food at me, you got any spare clothes. I'm in the bathroom *

*to hermionygranger- oh my god castiel! You ok. Don't worry I have a spare jumper in the back seat of my car. Hold tight*

Castiel obediently waited on the hard toilet seat until charlie burst in, brandishing a bright yellow jumper with the Lord of the rings logo plastered all over it

'oh my god cas, those utter assholes. I'm going to hack into all their bank accounts and sign them up to every food store in town. I'm going to steal all their money and use it to feed the homeless. I'm going to ...'

'It's ok charlie really' castiel simply said, stopping charlie in mid rant 'I'm ok, just can we get out of here, I really want to forget this ever happened'

charlies face softened as she hugged cas and walked to the next lesson with them.


End file.
